bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Suido Hikari
Suido Hikari was a former member of the Ninth Division under Captain Kensei Muguruma. Appearance Suido is a slender female with light blue eyes, fair skin, and long blonde hair. Her hair has a bang down her forehead and a tied ponytail which reaches to her mid-back. She has a scar of number '9' on her left hand, covered by a white fingerless glove. During her days back when she was a Shinigami, she wears a normal Shinigami uniform. After her escape to the Human World, she now wears a black silk hat which covers most of her head, concealing her identity to anyone who recognize her. She still maintain the bang on her forehead, but the she no longer has her ponytail. Her hair is now losely messy and slightly longer than before when she was still in Soul Society. She wears a black waistcoat with white trim for her upper body, and has white leggings and black boots for her lower body part. Her leggings are tied with a long, black belt which ends behind her left thigh. She still has her glove, which is still fingerless, but now it is black. Overall, her looks resemble that of a Shinigami with her black-and-white clothes. Personality Suido is very caring to those around her, even if they are her enemies. She seems to be very loyal to no else than Kensei, and willing to put her life to the line when it comes to help Kensei. She is shown to be hyperly kind, unable to reject those who asks for her help, and willing to do her best in anything. Having worked under Kensei, she likes the ideal of fighting and is eager to improve her battle skills through every battle. Her former mission was to impress Kensei with her battle techniques, but now, after the Hollowfication incident, she has only one goal and that is to find her former Captain who is missing, along with her Lieutenant. She is also shown to be fragile towards surprises, and dislikes surprises. She is very playful and likes to slaughter her helpless enemies slowly, which people saw it as her 'Dark Side.' Because of her overwhelming kindness, she can sometimes insist on helping and force herself to the limit of helping others. This unusual nature of hers only happens when a crisis is happening around her. She is willingly to disobey direct orders, even if it came from Kensei, in order to help others. History Suido was once an unseated officer in the Ninth Division, under Captain Kensei Muguruma and Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna. She was very pleased to work under them, even if Mashiro sometimes annoy her. One day, when Kensei, Mashiro, and four other seated officers go out to look for the missing Shinigami, she begged Kensei to take her with him. Unable to risk her life, Kensei denies this and let go of her. Finally, she decided to disobey orders from Kensei to launch an investigation of her own, leading her to Captain Kisuke Urahara. Urahara caught her as she tried to reason with him, and finally lets her investigate under him. One night, she and Urahara heard the news that Kensei and Mashiro's Reiryoku have vanished. Urahara forced her to go back to her barracks as he head into his office. As the other six high-ranking officers move out, she couldn't stay very long and searched them for her own. While on the way, she found a wondering Hollow. She forgot about Kensei and Mashiro entirely as she enjoyed slaughtering the Hollow little by little. This attitude caught her off-guard and left her a permanent scar on her left hand. After dealing with the Hollow, she learned that Urahara Kisuke and Tessai Tsukabishi have left Soul Society, along with eight other high-ranking officers and Yoruichi Shihoin. She returned to her barracks as she put on her glove which covers her scar, the only proof that she disobeyed direct orders. For a week, she wondered endlessly throughout Seireitei, thinking about her mssing Captain and Lieutenant, until she decided to leave Soul Society for good. Powers and Abilities -Expert Swordsman: Even not a seated officer, she is quite good with her Zanpakuto, wielding it using both hands with quick speed and swift slashes. Her technique involves tricky switches, which she uses to confuse her enemies by switching the sword positions. She uses a reverse grip, and can do it fastly to catch up with her enemies. -Shunpo Practitioner: Her mobility is shown to be not very fast. She can use Shunpo for a second, and then stopped using it. She prefers to use her Shunpo once for a great distance and walks onward until she regains her strength to use Shunpo once again. -Kido Practitioner: She is not pretty good using Kido skills, as she can only do low-level Kido, still using their incantation. She is shown to use Hado number four with so little power and speed, even though she is using incantation for the Hado. -Hakuda Combatant: Her greatest weakness is her Hakuda skills. She has yet to shown her talent in Hakuda, unlike Kensei, who excels at this. But, she is shown to have little skill in Hakuda, even though the level of her Hakuda skill is bellow normal. It is her greatest weakness, as she cannot actually fight without her Zanpakuto. -Average Spiritual Power: As she is not a seated officer, her Reiryoku is very and highly limited in amount, not allowing her to use it properly. She rarely uses her Reiryoku for Kido, and always uses it for her Zanpakuto's abilities. Even though she rarely shown her Reiatsu to anyone, it is first seen that her Reiatsu is dark green in color. Zanpakuto KazeKiba(Japanese for "Fang Wind"): Her sealed Zanpakuto takes the form of a normal Katana, having light green wrapped hilt, and a four-petal flower-shaped hilt guard, with four spikes protruding out from each petal. It has light green sheath. -Shikai: Its command release is Nagare(Japanese for "Flow"): Her Zanpakuto summons green Reiryoku out of her as it changes. In Shikai form, her Zanpakuto takes the form of a halberd, with oversized kitchen knife-shaped blade protruding out, and a normal, axe-shaped blade on the other blade's blunt side. The shaft of the halberd is green. Shikai Special Ability: With its Shikai power, she can use and manipulate wind in small portion due to her very limited Reiryoku. She swung around her halberd, can cause a small tornado and can shoot blade-shaped sharp winds whenever she swung it. Having hit by its blade is the same as being cut by a lethal and sharp blade, due to its blade sharpness and the sharp wind it uses. Category:9th Division Category:Gotei 13